¡Ladrones!
by Ellistriel
Summary: Cuando se adentraron al mundo que les abrió ese pequeño objeto no se demoraron en descubrir que era mejor mantener la puerta cerrada, la criatura que ahí vivía no gustaba de las visitas. Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Colisión de Mundos" del foro la Torre Stark.


**Disclaimer:** El MCU y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, así mismo el Hobbit es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **Resumen:** Cuando se adentraron al mundo que les abrió ese pequeño objeto no se demoraron en descubrir que era mejor mantener la puerta cerrada, la criatura que ahí vivía no gustaba de las visitas. **Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Colisión de Mundos" del foro la Torre Stark.**

* * *

 **¡Ladrones!**

* * *

Cuando el pequeño objeto brilló con una cálida luz dorada todos quedaron en silencio. No esperaban una reacción positiva en la primera prueba, la verdad era que incluso no estaban seguros de haber conseguido algo y que no se tratase de una alucinación colectiva. Unas inusuales runas cubrían la superficie de la extraña piedra tallada que estudiaban, emanando la luz, pero el problema era que lo hacían con alguna fuente de energía totalmente desconocida ya que ninguno de los múltiples detectores que apuntaban en su dirección se activaron.

El Dr. Selvig desvió la mirada hacia el hombre que vino especialmente para supervisar la prueba. Iba a ser todo un reto estudiar el artefacto si no eran capaces de generar data fuera de la observación visual.

―Con la energía del _Tesseract_ podemos activarlo ―explicó Selvig sin quitar la vista de la inusual piedra.

―¿Entonces es tecnología Asgardiana? ―preguntó Coulson, pero sólo recibió una negativa silenciosa y un par de hojas donde se mostraba la actividad energética del cubo en comparación a la nula de la piedra―. Aún no hemos podido descifrar el significado de las runas ―agregó meditando la situación.

―La caja en la que lo encontraron tenía inscripciones también, no seré un experto, pero eran diferentes.

―Esas no han sido un problema ―asintió Coulson con tranquilidad―. La caja al menos es de origen Asgardiano, habla de un regalo y menciona a un tal _Mahal_.

―¿Sólo eso? ―cuestionó el astrofísico con curiosidad, no sabía qué tenían en las manos, pero estaba seguro que el término "regalo" no estaba siendo usado en su forma más habitual.

―También menciona a _Nidavellir_.

―¿Ese no es el mundo de los enanos? ―No era una pregunta para el agente sino una interrogante para él mismo, todo sería más sencillo si pudieran comunicarse con Thor o si al menos fuera un experto en mitología nórdica, algo de verdad había en esos relatos.

. .

―Es una locura ―espetó Selvig con impotencia, sabía que no podía hacer nada―. Podemos enviar más sondas.

Tras múltiples pruebas sin mayor resultado más allá de las runas encendiéndose como respuesta, optaron por transmitir más energía del _Tesseract_. Consiguieron que las inscripciones abandonaran la piedra en que reposaban, proyectándose en el suelo, formando un círculo de luz que supusieron se trataba de un portal dimensional tras algunas pruebas.

Las sondas no eran capaces de regresar, algo se los impedía físicamente a pesar de que varias de estas informaban encontrarse en estado operativo. Las transmisiones eran lentas y deficientes, mucha información no llegaba a ser recibida por la interferencia del portal, pero al menos tras semanas de trabajo recolectaron suficiente data como para asegurar que el ambiente era adecuado para soportar vida humana.

Selvig se opuso de inmediato, pero S.H.I.E.L.D. había tomado una decisión. No comprendía cómo podían arriesgar vidas de esa manera, sin embargo presentía que la organización actuaba con tanta prisa porque había mucha información sensible que no compartieron con él. Quizás no debió aceptar expandir su investigación a esa peculiar piedra y concentrarse sólo en el _Tesseract_ , pero algo lo instó a hacerlo.

El grupo formado por ocho agentes altamente armados caminaron sobre el círculo de luz y desaparecieron. Alguien debía dar el primer paso a lo desconocido y siempre había un gran riesgo en hacerlo.

Los minutos pasaron con el laboratorio sumido en un profundo silencio, esperando por una señal que les confirmara que seguían vivos. Las sondas mandaban información con lo que asumían eran segundos de retraso y esperaban algo similar.

Una trasmisión entrecortada fue la chispa que puso en marcha a todo el equipo que había quedado a la expectativa. Con un grupo al otro lado, consciente de las dificultades, esperaban conseguir mejores resultados.

La descripción de una gran bóveda bajo tierra con paredes trabajadas y grandes cantidades de monedas de oro y otras riquezas desperdigadas, llamó la atención del equipo que recibió la transmisión. Entre algunas risas que dificultaban incluso más que el mensaje llegara de forma clara, comprendieron que de alguna manera algunas de las sondas habían acabado enterradas en las montañas de oro, seguramente al tratar de deslizarse por ellas. Claro que también mandaron algunas que volaban y esas no tenían excusa para no haber regresado.

Coulson realizó de inmediato una llamada para informar los primeros avances que aunque pequeños ya eran reveladores. Fury, director de S.H.I.E.L.D. quería que lo mantuvieran al tanto de todo lo que ocurriera dentro del portal que abrieron con el inusual artefacto potenciado por la energía del _Tesseract_.

―¿Abrimos un portal a la bóveda de _Scrooge McDuck_? ―cuestionó Fury con sorna ante el informe de su subordinado. ¿Qué otra cosa podía imaginar? Le estaban comunicando que se habían adentrado en algún tipo de arca del tesoro según los pequeños trozos de descripción que llegaban―. Mantenme informado y que el equipo no se quede demasiado. Es una misión de reconocimiento, no quiero que nada se salga de control, ya tenemos suficientes problemas ―añadió antes de cortar comunicación con Coulson.

Sin embargo la emoción y buen humor ante la recepción de los primeros resultados no duró mucho ya que entre los sonidos distorsionados por la estática sobresalió un estruendo ensordecedor.

―¡Ladrones! ―chilló una voz inhumana con la potencia de una tormenta.

Lejanos sonidos de disparos y explosiones se colaban cada cierto intervalo entremezclados con las voces del equipo que entre gritos trataba de hacer un último intento por al menos darle sentido a sus muertes.

―Escamas…

―Criatura…

―Colosal…

―Rojo…

―Fuego…

―Fuego…

―Fuego…

La transmisión cesó y de inmediato se cerró el portal cortando la energía del _Tesseract_. Si bien nadie se animó a decirlo, esas pocas palabras describían bastante bien a una criatura mitológica, sumado además a lo poco del reporte inicial que llegó donde describían una cantidad descomunal de oro.

El agente Coulson cruzó miradas con el Dr. Selvig y asintió. Inmediatamente la piedra fue regresada a su caja original y embarcada a un lugar seguro para quedar archivada por un largo tiempo, al menos lo suficiente como para descubrir cómo tratar con una criatura de la envergadura que las descripciones transmitieron.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autor:_** _Esto es como una "introducción" por separado o mejor dicho una explicación de hechos anteriores para el fic que tengo en mente de crossover entre el Hobbit y una OC del MCU. Por si no quedó claro Smaug se comió a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. (¿carne exótica?) y bueno Coulson decidió que mejor guardaban el objeto. Lamentablemente un par de años después con Hydra esa cosa no quedó bajo llave xD_

 _Scrooge McDuck es McPato en la traducción latina, preferí usar su nombre original que creo es más conocido a nivel general o en todo caso más sencillo de buscar. Y la verdad, a qué otra cosa se puede comparar las riquezas de Erebor, al menos cuando están acumuladas como cama para Smaug._


End file.
